The Forgotten One
by AddMee
Summary: 10 years has passed that Nero got away from his dark pass, the times where he was brutally bullied by the people around him and abandoned by his family. As those years passed he became a demon during the time that he fled from his home. Fought with Elesis against the demons in Velder then transporting to a world where Rose lives, returning to Elrios with a goal to kill Ran.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

 **Quite unusual of me for a guy who only made stories for Hyperdimension Neptunia and went ahead with a Elsword story, well for an introduction for those who don't know me, I'm AddMee, Elsword player. I only do fanfics out of boredom or to get some of my absurd ideas out of my brain and as you can tell, here is one of them. Now! Ill go on with this short description of this story, may seem original but PLEASE bear with me. We all know about Ara Haan's family was with 2 siblings correct? what if there was another one but just completely forgotten or abandoned to make it more exact. fled away from the place that was somewhat called "home" he only to swore nothing but revenge on the man that caused everything that led him fleeing.. Ran. Well! seems stupid already but I leave this to you guys and how you all feel about it, don't like it? I won't continue, Like it? Ill see what I can do. Now to this Prologue to begin! Oh! quick reminder this chapter will be like a fairy tale kind of thing but later on with be my normal dialogue structure. Bye!**

* * *

To tell you this tale, the Haan family.. like normal parents and three children, the oldest Aren, the youngest Ara and the middle child.. there was a slight problem like as if he wasn't there at all. The boy was born with a power that was a curse from a family before the Haan, a curse with a dark power of a demon that was sealed away a long long time ago. The curse manage to finds its way into that boys body, with the curse lingers within the boy he was bullied everywhere he went although the boy didn't grew use to why its happening to him, his mother and father never told him but just left him in the dust of pain and isolation. On the day he turned 17 years old, he ran away from home and as far away as possible and into the far lands of Elrios. The stumble upon a cave, the boy entered and wondered deep into the cave until he notice a faint light by the corner. He saw a crystal glowing in a dark and a unsettling color, the boy walked closer to the crystal but the crystal went to him inside his body replacing his curse and evolving it into something beyond any humans control but for boy to survive its evolution he became a demon in order for the boy to live. After the awoken into his new state, he can feel all the changes and stand before him was a scythe glowing with the unsettling color he saw earlier, this must be the thing that came out of the crystal. Even though the scythe didn't speak to him, he had a feeling that it was saying to take it along with his journey to find his own peace. And so the boy continued walking and walking with his new body, powers and his weapon. This is how the reaper came to be, he was called by many names, demon, monster, murderer, many more names were being called during his journey. His journey end him up in Velder of Eliros where he faced Elesis of the red knights, she captured the boy because she heard of those legends of a demon coming to Velder in a form of a human boy with black hair, they threw him into a empty cell and let him wait for days, weeks or even months for him to take his demon form.

This was during the demon invasion, Elesis came by to see him and ask questions if he was fighting with the demons, the boy kept on telling her "No I'm not!". He told her that he'll fight with her and her fellow knights, he told her he hated demons more then anything especially when he heard that his home was destroyed by demons and by his brother who was possessed. The trusted his words and set him free with the condition of him fighting along side with her, thus this made a strong human and demon duo. 3 years has passed by and the demon invasion still continued but in a slow progress with the boys help along with Elesis. Elesis became a Grand Master but the boy stayed as he was, normal. Many battle came by for him and Elesis but they manage to break through, battle after battle they're bond grew stronger and stronger but.. that day came. The boy was caught in the battlefield but manage to get Elesis to safety and to retreat. A Dark Nephilim appeared and fought the young reaper but it stood no chance. The boy felt relaxed in a bad time, a sky blue portal appeared and pulled him in and there was no traces of him from that day of him who disappeared...

The boy woken up in unknown region, the earth shook and appeared before him a enemy he never saw, it was a giant robot 5 times the size of him. The battle took pretty long but luckily the boy torn the robot to shreds and the boy took minimal damage. He heard gun fire and the bullet came towards him, he looked around to find the person who shot at him. A girl with blond hair and revolvers in her hands. The girl landed in front of him and examine the torn apart robot and than looked at him. She walked to me and asked him to come with him, with the only choice he had left since he doesn't know this place, he followed her to an empire filled with many soldiers just like in Velder. Along the way to the destination the girl told him her name it was Rose. We arrives to a throne room where Rose introduced him to the empress of this place called Empyrean. Rose told her the information about the boy beating one of the enemy robots, the empress was impressed of what she heard and then she asked the boy to join the empire and to become high ranking as Rose who serves only the Empress. The boy bluntly declined and left the room and off to somewhere else where he can remain alone until a opportunity appears for to get out of this world and back to Elrios. The Empress stood up to and had her guards to block him away from the exit.

"What is your name..?" The Empress asked him and the boy turned his face to her with a small smirk on his face.

"Its Nero." The boy who is named Nero says, the Empress told the guards to move away from him.

"If you must decline, then from here on out you now our enemy. You can change your mind if you like." The Empress says.

"Like I said no and I'll be looking forward when we cross paths.. Rose.." He says as he leaves the Empire and wait till he can find his way back home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 - Back At Elrios

 **Well I give you peeps another chapter just for more thinking well anyways hope you guys can enjoy, another note I really dont know anything about Rose or the next village or place that well so pardon if I get things wrong ono  
**

* * *

= Rose's P.O.V = -Empyrean-

It seemed like the Empress needed my presents at the throne room, I make my way to the throne to see the Empress. The Empress seemed to be in a pleasant mood about my arrival and so I did my usual greeting to the Empress of Empyrean, she signaled the remaining guards in the room to leave so it was only me and the Empress. From what I could tell it was something urgent, possibly a mission or something that Nero did outside of Empyrean, _geez that idiot better not be anything about him..._

"Rose, there is a request from me that I must ask you.." The Empress speaks as she moves up to me, telling me to stand tall in front of her.

"And what is this request?" I ask her.

"I need you to go to a place called Elrios and find this source of calamity and terminate it.." She says and she looks at something behind me.

"Although you won't be going alone Rose.." She says as she calls out to someone to show him or herself, the person walked into the room. it was a boy with black hair his hair was pretty long from the front that covered his dark orange right eye, he wore all black clothing and reddish black jacket, no gloves were worn on him and black shoes.

"Nero!?" I yell at him with a angered tone, I walk up to him with a revolver in my hand and plans to smack him with it. Seeing him in the throne room really sets me off!

"Hey there Rose- H-Hey? what are you doing!?" He slowing backs away from me and I make a full strong swing to he face. I felt my arm stopped and saw Nero grabbing onto it.

"Don't tell me your still mad that I decline to join, after what I heard this was a all girls things so it would feel uncomfortable to be around filled with girls..." He says as lets go of me and walks to the Empress, she called him here for something maybe it was for the urgent mission that I was requested to do.

"Nero, sorry to call you out from such a far away place.. my apologies.." The Empress was about to bow but Nero stopped her, he didn't need her respect for him.

 _*Sigh*_ "Just tell me what you want.." He says to her with a impatient voice.

"Yes certainly, just like what I asked Rose to do I need you to go to Elrios and terminate a source of calamity." She says and Nero changes to he straight face to a surprised face.

"E-Elrios? Wait wait! say that again!?" He asks like he didn't hear it at all.

"Its Elrios Nero." I say to him with a annoyed face.

"Holy crap! IM FINALLY GOING HOME!" Nero cheered and jumped in the air.

"Home?" The Empress says confused even Im confused too

"Yea! Elrios is where I came from before I came into this world!" He says with a smile.

"Guessing it was a good thing that Empress asked you huh?" I say to him and he nods.

"So! When do we leave!?" He says wanting to get out of this world and return to his world, where he belongs.

"We dispatch you two right now if you like?" The Empress says extending her arm to a door to my far left.

"But I must tell you two must be prepare to leave, after arriving to Elrios there will be no way for me to contact you and Rose.." She says

"Alright then, I seem prepared already.." Nero says

"And I know that Rose is always prepared to do anything, so this way please." The Empress leads us the way to the door. We enter the room and in the room is a giant machine which Im not familiar of.

"So this is it Miss Empress?" Nero says while stroking his hand on the cold metal of the machine.

"Yes it is, you'll be leaving to Elrios by this machine!" She says to us as she gets us prepared to travel to Elrios. Me and Nero step on the machine and waits for travel sequences to happen. Electricity surges around us but luckily not hitting us. There were three layer of rings from the outside that start spinning.

"You scared Rose?" Nero asks me with a smirk on his face.

"Do you want me to leave you when we get there?" I say to him which he felt intimidated by it, never seen him like that before..

= Nero's P.O.V = -Ruben-

We were then pulled away from Empyrean to Elrios within seconds, we appears in a forest with a nice atmosphere there were moving logs with wooden swords walking around guess they are not hostile, thats good then... I look around to find Rose who was behind me, I tidy up my clothes and walk up to her. She was sitting on the ground rubbing her ankle, she must have twisted it upon arriving since we did land onto the ground pretty damn hard...

"Rose, you okay?" I ask her while kneeling in front of her.

"I think I just had a bad landing.." She says which I got surprise.

"Bad landing? that isn't like you Rose.." I lightly smile and turn my back around while kneeling down.

"Come on hop onto my back and Ill do the mapping from here." I say to her.

"W-What!? Thats embarrassing! What if someone sees us!?" She says in panic, _geez shes a handful.._

"Just do it already will ya'" I say getting annoyed, she slowly moves towards my back and wraps her arms around my neck and to my impatience I grab under her legs and stand up leaving her unbalanced and getting back to normal.

She remain silent as she relaxes on my back and I just sigh and begun walking, everything was seriously peaceful here butterflies were fluttering around and adorable little creature playfully running around. I look back to Rose who was sleeping on my back, I lightly smile and thought to myself _'Guess she is cute when she isn't trying to kill me, still... wonder why she still mad at me for not joining and that was a year ago..'_ I sigh and continue walking fastening up my pace. Its been about 2 hours and I still got Rose on my back, I notice wooden buildings and a group of 2 kids and a... dark elf? no her skins is lighter then those elves. It seems like the purple and red head are arguing and the elf is trying to stop them and they advert they're eyes to me and Rose.

"U-Uuuh..." I say feeling this awkward situation.

"I haven't seen you here before, you new here just started living here?" The red head says a little curious.

"N-No, me and this girl here are traveling around Elrios but she injured her leg so can we get medical attention for her?" I say to them.

"Oh sure instead of wasting your ED, me and Rena can help you out!" The purple head says as she holds her staff in the air. So what I can see that Elf is called Rena huh..?

"Yes, allow us to treat your friends wound now please place her down on the ground." Rena says

"Sure.." I say putting Rose on the ground and the purple head begin the healing. Few moments later, Rose is still recovering and I sit down on a tree trunk. The red and purple head left to report on something about a bandit stealing a shard cant say really they were pretty far away to know what they were saying. Rena comes back by herself and walks towards me.

"Hi, I believe you heard Aisha calling out my name correct?" She says she extends hand to me asking for a hand shake, I shook her hand and stood up.

"Yea, R-Rena was it?" I say to her and she smiled.

"Yes! Thats correct!" She says with a happy face and I sighs with relief.

"Whats your name? I think I didn't get your name." Rena asks.

"Its Nero." I answer her with a small smile.

"Well Nero! Where are you going from here?" She asks me which I started to think.

"Velder... Yea Velder definitely.." I think out loud and Rena tilted her head.

"Velder? Thats pretty far dont you think?" She says.

"It maybe so but.. theres someone I need to go back to, I got separated from her for about 3 or 4 years.." I say with my eyes close remembering a red haired knight.

"I see.. if it that urgent, then how about you and Rose come along with us?" Rena says while holding my hand.

"Huh? I-I dont think-"

"Its okay! it is the safest way to get to Velder right?" Rena says with another bright smile.

 _*Sighs*_ "Alright you convince me, when are we leaving?" I say to her.

"We're leaving actually, we need to chase down this bandit who took a El shard." Rena says, _El shard? Now that I think about it.. I did heard of things like those before. But if it that bad for a group of 3 to chase the bandit down, it must be a big portion of it to be that bad.. I guess Ill help them and they'll help me and Rose get to Velder._

"Alright lets get going than." I say stretching my body.

"Are you planning on leaving her, shes awake.." Rena says pointing at Rose who was awake.

"Oh right I forgot her.." I say walk up to her.

"Hey you okay?" I ask her while looking at her leg which fully healed.

"Im fine now will you give me space." Rose says as she points her revolver up to my neck, I back away from her not wanting to get shot.

"Anyways Rose, we got company who would like us to travel with them." I say to her.

"Travel?" She says confused as she looks at Rena who is waving at Rose with her hands.

"Im Rena and you must be Rose?" Rena greets Rose.

"Yes Im Rose, nice to meet you Rena. I hope Nero didnt cause you any trouble." Rose says, _man she doesnt trust me.._

"So Im guessing those two are coming along with us?" I say as I notice the two kids coming to us.

"Hey we're back!" The red head says while hanging his sword over his shoulder.

"Welcome back you two, now our party has increased by two!" Rena says as she looks to me and Rose.

"Oh! Well welcome! My names Aisha!" The purple head or Aisha says twirling her body around.

"And Im Elsword, the leader of the team." The red head named Elsword says putting his sword on the ground.

"Awfully young for a leader.." I say with a light smile.

"I may be young but at least I pack a punch." He says while swinging his sword around but away from the others. _This kid has a long way to go to know what a true leader can do.._

"Well anyways you two! Welcome to Ruben of Elrios!" Rena says once again with a bright smile.

* * *

 **Well Ill end it here for now, though if things turn out to be wrong im was probably half asleep or just didnt pay attention at all -w-  
Well anyways hope you guys enjoyed the read owo/**


End file.
